Roswell Story
by rage-witch900
Summary: Aliens, Maria, Alex and Kyle get paid a visit by the X Men. MariaWolverine
1. Roswell Meets the XMen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Wouldn't mind Michael though!  
  
Roswell story. The aliens are Maria, Kyle and Alex. Kyle and Alex are brothers. Power wise: Max=Alex  
Isabel=Kyle  
Michael=Maria  
  
Intoduction:  
  
The three aliens had lived in Roswell since the eighth grade. Kyle and Alex lived with their adopted father and mother who were scientists teaching at the university. Maria lived in the trailer park with her adopted father Hank.  
  
Before Roswell the two families lived in New York, the three adults teaching at NYU. Kyle and Alex's father was offered a job in Roswell. Hank had already lost his job so he followed the Whitmans hoping to get a recommendation. He did, but he lost his job the first month because of his drinking.  
  
Maria was the hardest of the three and she had less control of her powers. Her home life wasn't much of a bonus either. Hank was rarely home before midnight or up before noon. When he was he was drunk and mean. Alex and Kyle were protective of Maria but as a tough chick Maria preferred to fend for herself.  
  
Alex was the sweet and quiet one. Always considerate of Kyle and Maria. He was happy with his adopted family the Valentis and was a straight A student. Alex had only one downfall and that was Isabel Parker. They were lab partners in biology but that was all.  
  
Kyle was the jock of the group. He played basketball and was a devout Buddhist. Kyle was totally girl crazy and tended to attract them like flies, but after a date of two he would move on. He couldn't afford to get involved any more than that.  
  
Maria followed Alex into the Crashdown Café. It was the only place where she felt some peace. She smiled wryly to herself she knew she only felt that way because it was located across town from the trailer park and the bar.  
Kyle was already seated in a booth waiting for them.  
"Hey you guys what took you so long?" he asked.  
Maria shrugged her shoulders and Alex just ignored his obnoxious brother. Alex placed his hand over Kyle's as it reached for a menu. "Don't mom called earlier to say she had dinner planned."  
Maria felt downcast, "You can't stay?"  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came too." Kyle put in. Alex nodded.  
Maria waved it off; they all knew that Mrs. Whitman did not approve of their friendship.  
The brothers began to apologize profusely as they both stood up to leave.  
Maria watched them go wishing that she had a family like theirs. But she would be darned if she ever let them know that.  
  
Kyle and Alex headed up to their rooms to wait until dinner was ready. As Alex shut the door behind him he realized that there was someone else in there with him.  
"Who's there?"  
He was answered with a large growl, instinctively his hand shot out and a green protective shield formed between him and the sound.  
"You do not have to be afraid Alex, we wont hurt you."  
"Who are you?" Two figures stepped out of the shadows, one was tall and dangerous the other was short and in a wheel chair.  
"I am Professor Xavier and I know you are an alien. This is Wolverine and we are mutants."  
Alex shook his head; he still hadn't let his guard down. "You are what?"  
Suddenly his door banged open and in stepped Kyle with his arms around two girls.  
"Bro, this whole mutant school thing sounds totally awesome."  
"What whole school thing?" Alex asked. He couldn't take his eyes off the tall red head that had shrugged herself out from under his brother's arm.  
"Look bub, if you had let him finish you would have found out that we run a school for mutants and want you to come."  
"Come on Alex. We never really fit in around here and Kitty here says the school is great!"  
"What about Maria?" Alex asked.  
"You mean the girl like you?" Jean asked. "We went to see her before you but she wasn't there. A man was though so we asked him to tell her to meet you here."  
Kyle and Alex stared at them thunderstruck, "What? Why did you do that?" and then they took off running.  
The mutants stared after them in wonder.  
"Oh god," said the professor, "Maria is in trouble. Go!"  
  
Maria made her way into the trailer. 'Hope there is some bread left.' She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a huge slam on the side of her head that sent her sprawling.  
She fell into a cabinet and moaned. She saw Hank coming at her. He had a bat. Maria had to get away; She pushed up off the counter but was struck down by a hit to her back. She was on fire. Hank kept hitting her stomach.  
Maria reached up and grabbed the bat; she was able to get off a small hit on Hank that sent him backward.  
"What is the matter with you?" she screamed  
"You run to the Whitman's after everything I have given you? They took our lives away!"  
He lunged again but only got her arm. Maria cried out on pain.  
"After I am done with you, I am going to kill them!"  
And that was what did it to Maria. She felt her anger boil over so hard and fast that she didn't have time to think. Suddenly a burst of white light sent Hank flying into the trailer walls. Cabinets came off the walls to pile on him, furniture too. Glass, lamps cups broke all around them.  
  
Kyle and Alex raced up to the trailer just in time to see a burst of white light followed by crashes and bangs. "Maria!" they screamed and raced inside.  
  
Maria heard them calling to her, "Stop it Maria! Maria that's enough!"  
Maria stopped. She looked at her friends and then fainted.  
Wolverine rushed in after the brothers. He saw, them both hovering over a young girl on the floor. A pile of furniture and cabinets over in the corner moaned.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
"Hank." Kyle said without looking up. "Alex can you help her?"  
Alex placed his hand over Maria's face and chest. He could feel her pain, his head dropped in sadness, and "The animal broke some of her ribs and bruised her face and arms but yes I can fix it."  
Wolverine came over to crouch next to them. What he saw made him angry. No one deserved to be hurt like that.  
Alex moved his hand over Maria's body fixing the ribs and bruises; he was about to rid her face of the bruises when Kyle stopped him. "Don't, she'll need those."  
Maria stirred, she could hear voices over her, and felt pain leave her body. Alex and Kyle. 


	2. The Institute

Maria winced and opened her eyes to see Alex and Kyle hovering over her. Her eyes widened, "No! Get out before Hank comes back!"  
Kyle shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Maria, you fought him."  
Maria shook her head and struggled to sit up, what she saw in the corner shocked her. "I did that?" she whispered.  
Suddenly the trailer door swung open, "I feel awful this is all my fault." Maria moved her gaze to the red head and shook her head, "What does she mean?"  
  
Wolverine who had been watching the scene coughed, "We'll tell you about it on the trip.  
The voice came to Maria's ears rich and deep, almost growl like. The man was handsome; he had black hair that looked almost purple and deep brown eyes.  
Not waiting for an answer Wolverine swept down picking up Maria and stalked out of the trailer. Kyle and Alex followed dumbly waiting for her to protest. But Maria didn't protest. She had never felt so safe in her entire life.  
  
It had three days since the three of them had been brought to the institute. Kyle had been a big hit with all the girls, even that girl Rogue was seen smiling every now and then. Alex had been holed up in the lab with Dr. McCoy talking experiments and medical terms and such.  
Maria on the other hand had gone back to her usual self, staying out of people's way. It worked for the most part, except with Logan. He always seemed to find her, never trying to talk but just content to sit and enjoy each other's company.  
Yesterday the aliens had tried the danger room and ended coming out with less bruises then everyone else all together. None of them were as fast as everyone else but with their powers they were extremely powerful.  
  
Maria had moved into a room with Tabitha which was fine with her, the girl was plain crazy but at least she knew to keep her distance.  
Kyle and Alex were given the last free room and had already made it home with all their belongings. Maria's side of the room was blank which was great for Tabby who had enough stuff for ten rooms.  
  
Monday morning rolled around, the aliens were starting school. They would be seniors with Logan, and Ororo. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Remy and Tabitha were juniors and everyone else was sophomores and freshmen.  
Maria rolled her eyes as Logan pulled the truck up to the school. Great, just great she thought.  
Alex who had caught a ride with Jean was already heading up the steps to the office and Kyle was surrounded with a flock of girls.  
Logan noticed Maria's look of loathing at the school, he could feel it too. School was definitely not the place for him.  
"Come on Maria lets go." He sighed. Maria nodded. The students around them stared and whispered behind their hands.  
  
Principal Kelly glared at the two boys and the girl in front of him, he absolutely hated mutants. They should all be placed in captivity.  
"Maria Guerin, and Alex and Kyle Whitman I hope you know that there is no shenanigans at this school of any kind. Blah blah blah"  
Maria tuned out from the principals voice. God so did this guy hate everybody or only mutants?  
  
Ten minutes later Maria, Kyle and Alex were making their way to their first class. Science. Alex was giddy in anticipation. Pushing open the door Kyle surveyed the surroundings; good at least there were a few cute girls. He smiled charmingly making the teacher and every girl in the room melt. Maria rolled her eyes. Kyle was such a ham. Maria was given a seat in the back of the class, slumping in her chair Maria sunk low I the seat. She felt someone watching her and turned to her left. In the far back corner was Logan.  
Great Maria thought, now she was going to be thinking about him all through out class.  
Logan tried intently to pay attention to the class, but the alien girl across the room kept drawing his attention. There was something about her. Logan was generally not interested in girls, that was Evan and Scott's department not his.  
It wasn't that Maria was real pretty or anything cause she wasn't. "Liar." Logan muttered under his breath. She was gorgeous. 


	3. Unlock Me

Disclaimer: Hey, I own none of the characters. I want to apologize to Jason Katims for messing up his characters with the power switching and stuff. I wish I owned Kyle and Logan. What can a girl do???  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Lunch Time ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
School was just as boring here as it was back in Roswell. Only here, there were others with special abilities like her. SO she wasn't necessarily alone anymore.  
Her first five classes had been extremely boring. Who wanted to go too science, math, history, French and English strait in a row?  
  
She sighed as she plopped down in a vacant seat next to Alex. He turned his head towards her, "So how's it going so far?"  
She smiled, "Lets just say that I'm glad it's my last year." His brow rose, "It can't be that bad. I think it's actually ok, Science was awesome wasn't it?"  
Giving in she braced an elbow on the table. "Sure Alex." It was lunch and she had forgotten her money. Not that she had any, but if anyone asked she had forgotten it.  
Her bruises had faded, she could still feel them slightly, as she could with any injury that Hank had given her, but these she didn't want to go away. They were a reminder that she had fought back for the first time.  
  
Kyle slid into the seat next to her, "Man, I think I am in love." Alex rolled his eyes and Maria snickered. Wounded, Kyle held a hand over his heart, "Why are you laughing? Its true." His two companions shook their heads, "Because you fall in love every other day." Alex explained in a fatherly tone of voice. Kyle sneered at him in return.  
"So who is it this time?" Maria asked deciding to play along. "Rogue." Alex spit out his milk and if Maria had had some she would have done the same. But Kyle had said it so dreamily that it was almost as if he were serious.  
Leaving Kyle to his imagination Maria took a look around the cafeteria; she saw Logan, Rogue and Ororo sitting in a corner table. Logan. Ok, she admitted to herself, he was totally hot and it was a new sensation to have someone stare at you with out any hesitation. He had been in three out of her five classes and through every single one of them, he had never taken his eyes off of her. It had been creepy at first. But Maria realized when he wasn't there it was almost a let down. Sort of like part of her was missing.  
Thinking back to when he had carried her out of the trailer she had felt safe. "But why," she asked herself, "Would I want to feel safe with anyone. I don't need anyone."  
  
Logan toyed with his food, he wasn't hungry. His thoughts had been drifting on and off of Maria since lunch had started. AS if on cue the hairs at the nape of his neck pricked, he turned around and saw her staring at him. Her eyes, even from across the cafeteria were full of emotion and unreadable desires. "I want to unlock them." Logan wished to himself. Staring back at the alien with his own dark and veiled eyes, "I want you to unlock me." 


	4. Ten Minutes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Any of the main ones anyway.  
  
Maria tapped her fingers on her desk. Ten more minutes until the bell rang. Ten more minutes until she would be able to get out of here. Ten more minutes until she would catch a ride with Logan.  
Logan. Maria frowned. She didn't want to be thinking about Logan. All she wanted to do was go home. To her real home. She must have family there, people who wanted her. Loved her.  
  
Ororo shifted in her seat, it was such a shame to be inside on a day like today. There was a breeze in the air, a natural one, not by her making that blew over landscape. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.  
'I wish I was outside now.' She sighed to herself. In the back of the room behind her, divided by two empty seats sat Maria. I wonder what she is like; she certainly seems to be popular with Logan. Which was strange, nobody was a friend with Logan. Acquaintances maybe but never friends. She must be special.  
  
As soon as the bell rang Maria bolted straight for the door, "Wait!" she heard called from behind her. She ignored it, couldn't be for her.  
Ororo rolled her eyes, "Maria!" This indeed stopped the alien. Peering over her shoulder, Maria sneered at the goddess. "What do you want?"  
"Some of us are going to the mall later, do you want to come?" Maria visibly faltered. No one had ever asked her to go out before, Alex and Kyle to be sure, but never another girl. It was so tempting. To just be one of the girls for an afternoon.  
"I guess." She said and took off down the hall.  
Outside, Maria leaned up the building. She saw Kyle flirting outrageously with Rogue. Alex was drooling while Jean explained how to play soccer. And Logan was standing in front of hid truck, arms crossed. When he saw her he straightened up.  
"Looks like we're all here." Scott yelled from behind her. Maria's hair swung around her face as she turned to see Ororo walking with Scott straight to her. "Lets go to the mall!" Rogue cheered.  
Walking slowly she met Logan at the truck. "Are you going too?" she asked. Nodding he turned on the ignition. "Guess we all are."  
'Yep.' Maria smiled to herself, 'we all are.' 


End file.
